From You to Me
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: It was a promise of justice that held everyone's lives here. When Lucemon died for his own rebirth to begin, the Legendary Warriors are left with the task of raising this little baby. But everyone knows of him and no one forgives him. What can the human children do when they are recalled, to prevent this world from falling into complete civil war?


**A/N**: Hi everyone! I know I shouldn't be starting another story or two, but this fic is co-written by myself and Takara Ravenheart (now Dorulumon) and is our take of fun with an AU of canon. It will be worked on while I alternate with my other stories. If someone would like to beta this for canon's sake, please let me know. Enjoy!

**From You to Me**

...

_**Chapter 1: Returning**_

It had been a few years since the defeat of Lucemon and the gang were hanging out in a Shibuya classroom, preparing for exams. Koichi and Koji were helping out Takuya, who was sick of studying.

"How come you listen to Koichi so much more easily?" Fifteen-year-old Koji questioned, frowning at his best friend and Takuya shrugged.

"Koichi would make a really good teacher," Takuya admitted and Koichi blushed, knowing it was true. When Izumi broke off her crush with Takuya six months after the children managed to revive Koichi from his coma, Koichi had steadily found himself becoming more and more attracted to the leader. Takuya returned these feelings.

"Don't compliment him!" Junpei snapped at Takuya, the sixteen-year-old's voice uncharacteristically hostile. "Don't you think you're getting a little too close to Koichi? Koji's your best friend, not Koichi!"

Koji frowned again at Junpei. He didn't like the aggressiveness in the big-boned teen's voice. "Enough, Junpei," his tone icy, quiet, an almost forgotten reminder of how cold and aloof he had been three years ago. "Takuya is still my friend. I don't mind him praising Koichi." The younger twin didn't know what was going on with Junpei, but he didn't approve of the sophomore's attitude.

Takuya blinked at Koji, before turning his head and noticing Koichi glancing at Izumi who had just entered the room. The former Warrior of Fire chuckled mentally, having a dig at Koji with his elbow. Koichi blushed at the action, realizing Takuya was teasing his brother.

"What's going on?" Izumi asked, noticing the tension in the room. Her eyes met with Koji's, realised something had happened and noticed the fury in Junpei's eyes. "Junpei, what happened?"

"Takuya needs to pick one best friend and stick with him!" Junpei ground out heatedly, glowering at the gogglehead. Fury dripped off him in waves and, if looks could kill, Takuya would be dead by now.

"Junpei," Izumi sighed. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"I can be friends with whoever I want!" Takuya retorted, crossing his arms becoming annoyed with his friend. Koichi touched his arm, albeit Takuya pushed it off gently.

Koichi was worried. Things were escalating fast and he didn't understand how to resolve this.

"_No_," Junpei snarled and shoved Koichi aside, who was saved from falling to the floor by Koji.

The former Warrior of Light had had enough and grabbed the other boy's shoulder after making sure his elder twin was alright. "Shibayama, that's too far!" he raised his voice, but Thunder ignored him as he knocked Takuya off his seat and made for his shorts.

"Junpei!" Driven by impulse, Takuya punched Junpei back, knocking him to the ground. He stumbled onto his feet. "Koji, Koichi, I can't stay here anymore," Takuya explained, managing to keep his voice stable and, with that, he turned around and ran off.

Junpei growled and also stormed off.

Izumi's oak green eyes were filled with concern as Tomoki also joined them. "What's going on?" The twelve-year-old boy asked Izumi. "Why did Takuya-onii-chan and Junpei leave?"

Izumi sighed, unsure of what to say and looked at Koji and Koichi. "Maybe one of you should go after Takuya," she murmured in a low voice so Tomoki couldn't hear. "I mean Junpei did try to..." She trailed off.

"I'll go..." Koichi answered softly, a concerned expression crossing his gentle features. "I'll see if he's alright."

"And I'm going to the office to report inappropriate behaviour," Koji growled, looking in the direction Junpei had left in.

Tomoki looked between the twins and then at Izumi, a questioning expression on his face. The blonde Italian girl still hesitated, not sure she should answer him.

...

Takuya didn't know what to think. How did one compliment get someone so riled up? He almost jumped in alarm when Koichi rushed over to him.

"Hey," Koichi commented quietly. "You okay?"

"Should I be?" Takuya replied miserably, shuffling his feet, not even realising he was doing it. "We all promised to be friends forever at the end of our adventure and he just threw it all away."

"I think..." Koichi tried to gather his words, still finding his relationships with the others to be awkward. He was a lot more at ease around his twin and Takuya, he realized, so why was trying to reassure his boyfriend so hard? "He is still angry at losing Izumi to you, before the two of you broke up and she found Koji more interesting than him."

_Wait, what?_ Takuya thought. "He's holding a grudge, still? Our journey was three years ago!"

"I also think he may have feelings for you," Koichi continued softly. "I mean; no one besides us and Koji know about our relationship."

Takuya reached over, taking Koichi's hand. "I don't mind telling them," the gogglehead remarked sensitively. "Zee would be really happy for us, so would Tomoki. About him, I don't know anymore what he'd think."

_You two should be happy together. Forget about Thunder; he'll find someone on his own_.

Both boys placed their right hands on their chests. Takuya glanced over at Koichi. "W-Was that Löwemon?"

Koichi was surprised and squeezed Takuya's hand, nodding before blinking as their D-Tectors went off.

"_Chosen Children, the Digital World is in need of help_," Seraphimon's voice called from the D-Tector. "_Catch the 11:30 train_."

"Why is Seraphimon calling us instead of Ophanimon?" Takuya asked worriedly. "Is she...?" Fire never got a chance to finish his question as Koichi motioned for them to hurry.

...

Elsewhere, the others had also gotten the message. Koji and Izumi appeared alarmed when they recognized Seraphimon's voice as opposed to hearing Ophanimon's and wondered what had happened. Was there a new evil keeping her prisoner again? Tomoki was worried as well. Junpei, however, was so driven by his lust towards Takuya he didn't care whose voice it was.

The group all met up on the train. "Hey, you okay?" Koji glanced at Takuya, who smiled a little.

"I guess," Takuya answered, shrugging.

"What happened, Takuya-onii-chan?" Tomoki inquired, concerned, going over to his idol.

Takuya wrapped an arm around Tomoki, pulling him close. "Nothing you need to worry about," Takuya replied protectively. "But Tomoki? Promise me something, okay? Don't ever become jealous of anyone, okay?"

Tomoki was still confused by the older boy's actions and words and was about to ask the group what had happened, when the door slid open. Takuya glanced up and stiffened. Koji and Koichi looked up as well and Koichi placed an arm defensively around Takuya. It was Junpei; he was still scowling as he entered and apparently ignored everyone as he walked to the furthest end of the carriage and sat by himself.

Tomoki may not have been the smartest child in the team, but even now he was starting to realize something. That Junpei had triggered something in Takuya and he was reacting distantly as a result.

Takuya smiled gratefully at Koichi, but didn't say anything else.

"Is it just me or are we going a bit faster than usual?" Izumi wondered, looking to the others as they suddenly arrived and the door opened.

Koji looked outside and frowned. "Something major's happened," Koji began to say when suddenly his foot slipped and he began to fall off the train.

Koichi grasped his twin's hand. "Koji!" Koichi cried, concerned. "Hang on!"

Takuya rushed over to help his best friend and boyfriend. They managed to pull Koji up. "Koji, are you alright?" Izumi asked, concern shining bright in her oak green eyes.

"Y-yeah," the younger twin answered unsteadily. "What's up with this train?"

The 'train' chuckled. "Locomon's the name," the Digimon replied. "Trailmon were unavailable this year, so I offered instead. And I sped up because we're about to breach the barrier." The Digimon's voice was a deep bass.

"What do you mean the Trailmon were unavailable?" Koichi asked quietly.

Locomon was silent for a long moment. "Warriors," he began hesitantly, "hate to break it to you. But Lucemon's been reborn and a civil war is threatening to consume the Digital World."

"We had an idea," Takuya remarked quietly as Junpei moved over to join them to listen to what Locomon was saying.

"Are our Digimon friends alright?" Junpei wondered worriedly. He may be mad at the others, but he didn't want his friends hurt.

"They're all in hiding," Locomon explained to them. "Lucemon's forces are much too strong; he's planning to corrupt the Legendary Warriors."

"That's horrible!" Izumi spoke angrily. "Takuya, what do we do?"

"Simple," the leader adjusted his goggles. "We fight. We fight and help our counterparts and all the Digimon who shielded us last time." He paused briefly, looking away. "Swanmon..."

"You'll find allies in Digimon who were once your enemies, too, Warriors," Locomon added, explaining Cerberumon had been waiting for their return to greet Takuya.

Locomon knew Lucemon was only a Cupimon at the moment, but that still didn't do anything to stop the hatred the other Digimon had for him and the lack of forgiveness for the small creature concerned the Perfect level train-like Digimon.


End file.
